That Crazy Mating Call
by MrsShadow
Summary: Mass Kink One Shot Promt. Shepard is going through her subtle human heat and Garrus has no idea what's hit him. Sex in public? Who could resist?


That Crazy Mating Call.

Prompt:So, not that I'm a raging xenophilia or animorphrific of any type, but I have read a few stories that deal with the fact that while humans don't go so crazy anymore from going into heat/human men traditionally do not go into ruts, the mate is of a species that reacts in such a way to the natural body that says...MAKE BABIES!

So, what I'm really looking for is something like that. The female goes into a subtle heat and it affects her partner a lot.

Because I'm such a predictable fan girl, would love to see Garrus kind of realize that perhaps while Turian women go threw cycles maybe once or twice a year, human females go threw them about twelve and Garrus can't keep it to himself and just eventually find the nearest surface and just go at her. Though must include being very affectionate.

Hell, if Garrus isn't your boat, maybe that while Drell can have sex without problem, they can only truly ejaculate when their partner is ready to be fertilized.

A/N: I'm feeling good about this. Finished two prompts today gonna go for my third later tonight. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always - if you recognize it, I don't own it I'm just playing with it.

-.-.-

Garrus Vakarian was a man obsessed. For months they had been rebuilding the Normandy after limping back to Omega from the Collector base. That whole time, Shepard had been driving him mad. Their time together before the Omega Relay hadn't turned out quite the way he pictured, but it wasn't a moment of interspecies awkwardness either.

The pair had in fact shared more of those moments together on their off time and it always made him puff in pride whenever he thought of it. However right now the subtle changes he kept seeing appear and disappear in his lover were the subject of his thoughts. In the past, back on the original Normandy he'd never taken the time to really _notice_ Shepard besides his blatant admiration of just about everything she did.

Now he noticed things. A week and a half or so of the month found Aurie wearing tighter pants, shorter and tighter shirts, ones with scooped necklines, she wore some crazy amazing perfume too – one that had Garrus nearly crawling the walls. Her gate always made her ass sway slightly as she walked, but during that week and a half, she may as well have been dancing down the halls.

The changes weren't just in Aurie Shepard, however, Garrus found that when she was... presenting for lack of a better term, he was possessive, always touching or near her, got in other males faces just for looking at her. This had never happened to him before. Women didn't illicit these types of responses from him.

Tonight had to be the worst of his existence – of all the places they could get shore leave on, Aurie chose fucking Omega. Sure they were docked here for major repairs, but hell there were Garden planets within an hour or two of here – they could have gone _there._ But here he was, in civies, nursing a drink, guns attached to his belt neatly, watching Shepard dance.

It was odd, to see her out of armor, odder still to see her really letting loose on the dance floor. Sure he'd seen that awkward two step she did in her battle gear, but this was..this was hell sin and heaven all at once. Tight jeans that set low on her hips, a tank top showing enough skin to put her on par with Jack on her modest days. She was swaying and twisting almost as well as the paid dancers, and attracting a lot of attention from the male populace of the night club. It was making Garrus itchy to shoot someone.

It went like that for three more drinks, by the second Shepard had started grinding with an Asari admirer, shooting coy looks at Garrus. He was going to have a heart attack before the night was over. Shepard wasn't coy – she didn't tease. Aurie took what she wanted, said how she'd like it and that was that. No games, no muss, no fuss. This was...Hell, Garrus didn't know what _this_ was.

The third drink came, and so did Aurie, she sauntered up to him and was all hands for a moment while ordering her own drink. It was then, those few moments that broke Garrus. She smelled like ambrosia - musk, atmo, expended heat sinks and something that was all _her. _

_ "Auri"_ Her name came out like a desperate plea and the Turian's talons were around her waist, hoisting her up in seconds. Her legs went around his waist, gray eyes looking at him in mild surprise.

"Garrus?"

He pressed his forehead to hers, ignoring the grunt of surprise from the bartender, before pressing his mouth plates to hers the way she liked. He knew there were rooms, somewhere, where they could go. He had to have her _now_.

"Room?" He growled lowly at the other Turian, not looking at him while he nuzzled and nipped at Shepard's neck. The action set her to squirming and he didn't even wait for an answer, he just got up and went for the darkest corner.

"Garrus – what are you." Shepard started, squirming slightly against him when her back hit the cold wall, words stopping when she noticed his plates had shifted ever so slightly.

"Hush woman." He rumbled, mandibles and teeth scraping over her neck lightly, carefully for a moment before biting down just enough to make her arch and squeal. He loved that he could make his mate with steel composure squeal.

There was some awkward shifting for a bit until they had their hands free, Aurie's hesitant, the fact they'd have an audience if they weren't careful heavy on her mind – while Garrus was confident, driven, hot and wanting on her skin. Gooseflesh rose on her arms in a trail that followed his palms, her nipples tightened when he tweaked them through her shirt.

Moans that were low and truncated still reached her lover's ears as he worked her over. Really Aurie had no idea what drove Garrus to attempt sex in a very public, very seedy club like this one, she opened her mouth to say as much when he rolled his hips against the seam of her jeans. It stole the words from her mouth.

What the hell had gotten in to him? He was relentless, hotter than ever, _harder_ than she'd ever felt him and they were in public. Maybe he had a exhibitionist streak she didn't know about, but those thoughts were driven from the red heads mind as Garrus shifted his hips against hers again. Part of her is embarrassed that two thirty-something soldiers are dry fucking each other to oblivion in a night club, the other part is ripping at her lover's pants. Turian clothes were invented to drive their alien lovers crazy.

Her pants were dealt with in short order, sharp talon's ripping the seam in the middle, slicing through her panties and then rubbing at her slick folds with the back of said talon roughly. It had her biting at her lip, and groaning lowly.

A few growled curses, whispered urgings later and Garrus slid home in a quick, jabbing thrust. Shepard bit at the collar of his shirt to keep the low moan from turning into a loud audible yell of approval. The angle, her hyper sensitivity and the power behind the thrusts let her feel all of his length – thin, with small ridges under the head that became girthier toward the base, the small ridges evening out to neatly tiered plate ridges with bumps on them.

It was the best sex the Commander had ever had and not just because of his dick. Garrus had always been patient, made sure to get Aurie screaming before taking his own pleasure. Tonight was different – her Turian rebel was careful yet wild at the same time. His breath was all heavy intake and exhaled snarls against her neck, thrusts deliciously punishing but angled just right so he slid teasingly over her g-spot.

The sharpshooter had also apparently forgotten where exactly they were as his talons maneuvered her legs so they were over his shoulders, hands gripping her waist like a vice. She was practically bent in half sandwiched against the wall and her lover – a heady experience for the brunette. This was crazy. He was fucking her for all he was worth in Afterlife, she was turned on out of her mind. This was seven levels of vulgar and had she still been of a mind to care, Shepard would have been able to site all the Alliance regulations that forbade this kind of behavior. However, this Garrus pounding into her, bouncing her against the wall slightly with her clit rubbing against his pants, Aurie wouldn't have cared if Aria came down and tried to shoot them.

Garrus moved in her quickly- franticly- while Shepard held on for the ride, her pleasure voiced in moans and sighs answering his groans, snarls and grunts. Both knew people were probably starting to notice and kept going. Well, Garrus kept going, Aurie opted to act like she wasn't thinking about it in the back of her mind.

The whole affair was quick, dirty and for some reason – wonderfully delicious. Her hands snuck into her shirt, plucked at her nipples, he nipped at her neck, they swore at each other urging the other on. Garrus went over the edge of oblivion first, swearing and thrusting erraticly, the ridges of his length flaring and locking him inside her channel. It startled Shepard a bit, but then his talon squirmed between them, rubbing at her furiously and making her cry out, face burning because there was no way that had gone unnoticed.

They were silent as they calmed from their high, Garrus waiting patiently for his length to retreat, mentally preparing for the barrage of questions his lover would have; while Aurie simple caught her breath, glaring at anyone who dared look at their shadowy corner.

"Aurie"

"Yeah, Gar?"

"Warn me next time you go into heat."

The most dangerous woman in the Galaxy laughed and kissed her lover mumbling against his lips.

"I love you – you damn crazy alien."


End file.
